1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a relay apparatus, a wireless communication system, a control method of the communication apparatus, a control method of the relay apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones which can upload image files to Web services (image sharing services) on the Internet are available. Also, cameras which can upload captured images to similar services are available. Such devices normally hold account information required to access a Web service in them.
In recent years, cameras and mobile phones, which have near distance wireless interfaces for, for example, a wireless LAN, have become available. When such cameras and mobile phones are connected via wireless communication, by allowing the mobile phone to serves as a relay apparatus between the camera and Web service, a system which uploads an image in the camera to the Web service can be built.
The above system desirably adopts an operation method that allows the user to upload an image to a Web service by only operating one of the camera and mobile phone. For example, a system in which when the user selects a Web service type, an account to be used, and an image to be uploaded using the camera, the selected image is uploaded without requesting any user operations on the mobile phone is desirable.
Focusing attention on an account used in upload processing, it is desirable to execute the upload processing without causing the user to consider whether the mobile phone or camera holds account information that he or she wants to use. For example, when the user starts upload processing by operating the camera, it is desirable to display account information held by the camera and that held by the mobile phone on the camera and to allow the user to execute the upload processing to either of these accounts.
Upon building the aforementioned system, a device (camera or mobile phone) operated by the user is required to acquire account information managed by a connection partner device, so as to allow the user to select an account used in upload processing.
A technique in which communication devices transmit account information, and a device which receives the account information accesses a Web service is known. For example, U.S. Pre-Granted Publication No. US2002/0007460 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-032340) has proposed a user authentication proxy apparatus arranged between a user terminal and Web service. According to this reference, the user terminal transmits account information to the user authentication proxy apparatus, which executes authentication processing for the Web service using the received information.
In U.S. Pre-Granted Publication No. US2002/0007460, since the user authentication proxy apparatus executes the authentication processing for the Web service, the user terminal transmits account information required in authentication of the Web service to the user authentication proxy apparatus. This account information includes confidential information such as a password.
However, in the aforementioned system using the camera and mobile phone, a camera and mobile phone of different owners may be connected. For this reason, notification of confidential information such as a password to a connection partner poses a security problem.